


One

by allthewayfromatoz



Series: bare: A Pop Opera Oneshots [1]
Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Confrontations, Fix-It, Fix-it fic, Heavy Angst, M/M, Slight Character Study, Speculation, very very slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthewayfromatoz/pseuds/allthewayfromatoz
Summary: When he approached the room he couldn't hear the moaning over his own thoughts, but he sure did notice once he saw his gay ex-boyfriend half-naked and kissing one of their female friends.
Relationships: Jason McConnell/Peter Simmonds
Series: bare: A Pop Opera Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927540
Kudos: 43
Collections: Secret Gay High School Lovers: Murphy's Law Edition





	One

**Author's Note:**

> In case you need a refresher, its Reputation Stain'd, then Ever After, and then One, which is when this one-shot takes place

Peter went to leave the room, seeing his mother in the doorway. He sent one last glance at his boyfr- no, not his boyfriend anymore, and then went with his mom. He slapped on a smile and kept on walking down the hallway, away from Jason. He honestly shouldn't be missing him so much. Jason doesn't love him. Jason doesn't care.

At least, Peter tries to convince himself of that...

Out in the parking lot, Peter grabbed the handle to the car door and slipped inside, reaching for his phone. Maybe he could text Lucas about it; he seemed fine with the whole 'gay' thing. And it's not like Peter had any other options anyway.

He went to grab his phone from his pocket but found it wasn't there. He checked in the front pouch of his backpack, but it wasn't there either.

Fuck...it was still in the dorm.

He leaned back and let out a sigh, then turned to his mom,

"Mom, I think I left my phone in the dorm. I need to go back and grab it."

His mom scoffed and unlocked the car doors, silently allowing Peter to go back (though begrudgingly).

He hurried up the parking lot, the steps, past the church, into the housing unit, skipping up the stairwell to his room.

When he approached the room he couldn't hear the moaning over his own thoughts, but he sure did notice once he saw his gay ex-boyfriend half-naked and kissing one of their female friends.

Peter quickly shielded his eyes, still standing in the doorway in a state of shock. Unbeknownst to Jason and Ivy, he was not only keeping himself from looking at them, but also keeping them from seeing the water in his eyes.

Peter looked up into Jason's eyes in disbelief, ignoring Ivy altogether. 

"Are you serious?! This quickly? I can't believe you. I cannot FUCKING believe you!"

Peter marched over to where their clothes were and threw them at the respective person.

"God Jason, you really have some nerve. The audacity-"

He remembered Ivy's presence and cut himself off. He took a deep breath and pointed towards the door,

"Ivy, get out."

She looked indignantly at Peter and went to retort something back, but Jason touched her arm and sent her a look, sending the message to just listen. She humphed, pulled her shirt on and marched out of the room, but not before sending a glare Peter's way.

Peter turned his attention back to Jason, who was staring at the doorway where Ivy just left.

"I don't know why you're upset. We aren't dating anymore."

"Four hours. We broke up FOUR HOURS AGO. I'm torn up about it, but you seem to be perfectly fine after ending a 4-year long relationship."

Peter scoffed,

"Did you ever even love me at all?"

Jason's head snapped up,

"Of course I do-did, what would make you think that?"

Peter looked incredulous,

"God, who knows?! Maybe it's the fact that you never acted like it! Staying in the closet was always the most important thing for you. Not me. You cared more about yourself than you ever did me."

"Peter, you know what would've happened if someone found out-"

"No! I don't! Because we never told anyone! Well, you didn't."

Panic flashed across Jason's face,

"What?! Have you told anyone?! You promised you wouldn't!"

"I couldn't keep it in anymore! I was still a little high after Ivy's party and I got drunk with Matt and I told him about us."

Jason looked...hurt?

"You...outed me? Just like that?"

Peter turned away from Jason's gaze,

"Well, you shouldn't be worried about someone thinking you're gay. Since you obviously _aren't_."

Jason stayed quiet. Peter walked across the room and sat on his old bed. He whispered, close to a sob,

"You loved keeping me your dirty little secret. Well, I'm not dirty, and I'm done with being a secret,"

His voice grew in volume as he spoke, ending in a yell,

"I poured my heart out to you yesterday, and you just told me not to tell anyone. Fuck that. Fuck this, fuck ALL of this, and most of all fuck you!"

Jason held himself and Peter felt a jolt of happiness run through his veins.

Except, it wasn't happiness. It was the intoxicating feeling of being in control, a far cry from happiness. Peter's eyes widened as he looked to the floor, realizing what he just felt. Control.

God, he hadn't felt that in so long.

But...he didn't like it.

At least, not the control he was currently holding. Over Jason's feelings.

It nauseated him.

Peter took a breathe and steadied himself,

"You wanted me to wake up from my 'fairy tale'. Well, you do too. You were about to sleep with _Ivy_. What was gonna happen after, huh? Do you even have protection? What if she had gotten _pregnant_? Even if she didn't, how are you supposed to tell her you're gay?"

Jason slowly looked up at Peter. Peter snapped,

"Why can't you just be honest for once? With yourself, and with other people? You drag others into your mess then refuse help. You burn and let them burn with you."

Jason sniffled a few times,

"Honest? You want honest? I'll be honest."

He took a deep breath, preparing himself for another blowup,

"I didn't like our relationship. I always thought it was wrong. But what I felt, God, what I _felt_ was a different story. It _felt_ perfect...

"But it wasn't. Peter, you know this. We could really get hurt. This isn't allowed, it's not okay-"

"Do you love me?"

Jason stumbled back in confusion at the seemingly abrupt question.

"What?"

Peter crossed the room and looked Jason in the eye.

"Do you. Love me?"

Jason's arms melted away from where they were, tight around his torso and wrapped around Peter's middle, fitting like how the waves of the ocean fit in with the sand of the beach. Instinctively, Peter got up on his toes and held the back of Jason's neck gently. Jason closed his eyes and connected their lips, and Peter resisted at first. But he melted, feeling the familiar tug in the bottom of his stomach and the tingling in his fingertips. Little did he know,

Jason was feeling all of this too.

They separated, but their bodies were still flush against each other.

Jason spoke up,

"I love you Peter...so please don't say anything just because you feel like you have to..."

He took a deep breath once more

"I love you. And I know you love me. But do you-...did you ever...

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like to just run away? I would never do it, and I know you never would either, but...do you ever think about it?"

Peter spoke the first thing that came to his mind, without filtering any of it,

"No. Not in my wildest dreams."

"What do you dream about then?"

"I dream that we work through our problems, we convince ourselves' and others that this can't be wrong. Right here. I know I'll be taking this back in a few minutes, but for now, I can say for sure that this is every kind of right there is."

And right there, Peter heard the words he never thought he would hear from Jason,

"So do I."

He took a step back and examined Jason carefully. He wasn't sure what he was looking for, but this felt...odd. Jason sighed,

"I know I never say it, but sometimes there are flashes--like right now--where I'm sure this has to be okay because if it wasn't why would it feels so enchanting..."

Jason held Peter's cheek in his hand, and Peter leaned into the touch.

"I think we should take a break."

Peter immediately retracted from Jason. All of that and Jason still thought this was wrong-

"No no no, not like that. I still-I'm still in love with you. That's one of the few things I can even be sure of anymore...but you're right. I'm burning and I'm using you as firewood. You won't survive if I keep you with me. You're burning too. Not as bright, but it's still there."

Jason took a step back,

"I need to sort my shit out..."

Peter simply nodded. He couldn't rebut Jason's statement.

"You're right. We need to...work a bit..."

Jason took a step forward and leaned down,

"One for the road?"

Peter smiled and connected their lips one last time, but he knew this wasn't _truly_ the last time.

This was the end of a chapter, not of a book.

They pulled away and smiled at each other. Peter mumbled,

"My mom is probably waiting and wondering where I am."

"I need to go explain myself to Ivy."

Peter was already in the doorway and went to talk but stopped himself. This was Jason's quest. He closed his mouth and settled for a nod instead.

"I'll be here to come back to. Running together, forever you and I."

Jason walked up to the doorway and mended,

" _Staying_ together. Forever you and I."

They smiled and diverged on their pathways, knowing in comfort that they would surely meet again. Even if it was against 'God's Will'.

Forget God's Will. They're following their own will now.


End file.
